My Consuming Darkness
by Ciel Eilia
Summary: Nira becomes a hostage to the evil trio, but prays for a certain crimson eyed man to come and save her. Will she be saved? RATING HAS CHANGED FROM T TO M!
1. Prologue: The Encounter

Darkness... The light left the window as the sun went down and the moon came too. Then the stars came into the sky around my little house out in the forest. I left the safety of my humble abode and walked into the dangers and magnificence of the night.

I walked for miles in this dark and dreary wood as if looking for something, anything, to bring my heart back into the light. I came across nothing and continued my journey inward towards the center of the elegiac vast of trees. After what seemed like hours, I began to get weary and sat by a lake that had formed long before I had arrived on this planet.

As I rested against a tree, I heard a rustle in the bushes beside me. Out of diffidence, I climbed the tree I had been leaning against to hide from the mysterious person. The man broke through the bush just after i had left my perch against the moss covered tree. He was tall and quite handsome with long, black hair, a red cape, black leather suit, pale skin, and a golden claw on his left arm with a tri-barreled gun attached to his right thigh. I stayed in my dark place in the tree as I watched him walk to the lake. He seemed indignant at first, but soon gave in to sorrow. It was then that I became audacious and slyly climbed down the tree, but not sly enough for the man turned and briefly gazed into my ice blue eyes before he evaporated into the shadows of the trees. It was then that I saw the color of his eyes. They were so abnormal, and yet so beautiful. His eyes were the color of blood, a beautiful crimson red.

I came out of my thoughts then when I heard the cry of a wolf and ran back to my little cottage. Once inside I went straight to my room, not bothering to take off my shoes and laid down on the bed, also not bothering to change, hoping that one day I might see that mysterious man again. Sleep took me then and presented me with dreams of the crimson eyed man.


	2. Ch1: One Year Later

I awoke the next morning to pots and pans clattering in the kitchen. I grabbed the gun from my bedside table and headed down the stairs quietly. As I got down the stairs, I saw two people crouched on the floor beside a man lying on the couch covered in blood. _Dammit they're getting blood all over my couch_, I thought as I stayed in the shadows and moved to the kitchen. When I got there, I saw someone filling a pot with water. I had also noticed that they all had white hair and mako green eyes, which was quite a contrast to my jet black hair and ice blue eyes. I quietly walked up behind the man and pointed my gun to his head; of course being the wolf that I am, I tend to be very weary of strangers lurking about in my woods.

"State your name and business for being in my house without my permission," I said quietly so only the man in front of me could hear. The man turned off the water and looked back at me. A smirk played across his face as he swiftly knocked the gun out of my hands and pointed it at me.

"My name is Yazoo, and I'm here because our older brother is dying... Now since this is your house wolf girl, you get to make our brother better if you wish to keep your life," he said with a smirk as I growled in anger. He made the gun touch my forehead when I didn't move to get the pot. A sigh escaped my lips as I walked to the sink to get the pot. As I walked out to the living room, Yazoo kept the gun pointed at the back of my head to make sure I didn't run away or do anything reckless. The two sitting on the floor turned and looked at me as Yazoo and I entered the room. The one with shoulder length hair gave Yazoo an angry look as he stood up.

"Who the hell is this Yazoo? Why did you bring her here?" he said with anger in his tone. Yazoo gave his brother a smirk.

"This just happens to be the wolf girl's house, Kadaj. She can save big brother," he said shoving the gun into my back.


	3. Ch2: Forced Labor

I couldn't help but the man's, whom I now know to be Kadaj, angered frown turn into an evil smirk. _What the fuck did I get myself into now? _I thought as Yazoo nudged me forward with the gun.

"You can heal our brother can't you?" Kadaj asked with slight skepticism. I just scoffed and put the pot of water down on the floor by the couch. I then placed my hands on my hips and looked at the man.

"Of course I can heal him... My kind has been on this planet way before the Ancients even arrived," I said. Thus bit of information made their evil grins grow a little bit wider.

"Well then get to it Miss Wolf," Kadaj said crossing his arms across his chest. I looked at Kadaj with a glare.

"My name is Nira, and I refuse to help you... It's not going to benefit me at all," I said only to feel a sting in my left cheek as my head was forced to the right. I looked up at him, my hand on my face, and slight shock in my eyes only to meet the tip of his twin blade.

"Next time I'll do more than just slap you," Kadaj said in a deadly tone. Fear struck me then as I looked into his mako green eyes. I had not felt fear like this since I was a girl when I found my village abandoned. I looked at him just a minute longer. a smirk had formed on Kadaj's lips as I looked at him.

"Well hurry up and help our brother," I heard Yazoo say as I slowly lowered myself down to the floor only removing my eyes from Kadaj so I could get to work.


	4. Ch3: The Ninja and 7th Heaven

It's been a month since I was taken captive and forced into slavery. I figured out after the first week that the collar was actually a tracking device. No matter where I went, they would know exactly where I was. There was no chance of escape, and if I even tried to take the collar off I'd get shocked. A heavy sigh escaped my lips as I thought about this while walking through the marketplace. They were running low on supplies and sent me into Midgar to get them.

I looked towards the sky as another sigh escaped my lips. I began to wonder if the crimson-eyed man would show himself in such a busy city. Would he help a pitiful wolf like me? I doubt it. I wouldn't help me if I were him. I'm such a sorry excuse for a shadow wolf. Letting myself be captured and turned into a slave so easily.

"I shouldn't be allowed to walk this Earth," I said aloud to myself as I walked behind a Wutai girl. The girl turned around making me stop.

"Why would you think that?" she asked tilting her head to the side. With the hood of my cloak hiding my features, I answered the girl's question.

"Because I'm weak and don't have the courage to protect myself," my voice sounded as if I were on the verge of tears.

"That can be changed if your friends help," the girl said. I looked at her with sad eyes.

"I don't have friends or family… I'm alone in this cruel world," I said just barely above a whisper. I saw the girl smile. She was so energetic; it made me jealous that she was free to do as she pleased.

"I'll be your friend," she said and grabbed my hand. "Come on, you can meet my group of friends too! I'm sure they'll love you." I was shocked for a moment as she started to pull away from the marketplace.

"No, I really can't. I should finish with the shopping and head home. The masters would be very furious if I went anywhere else," I protested as she continued to drag me along. The Wutai girl just laughed it off as if it were nothing. This only worried me.

"I doubt they'll even know about your little stop," she said looking at me. "My name's Yuffie Kisaragi by the way."

"Nachi Adachi, but please Yuffie I really must finish my shopping and get home before all hell breaks loose," I said the worry evident in my voice. She ignored what I said and continued to pull me along. For the past hour I tried to convince Yuffie that I couldn't go, but to no avail. She pulled me up to what looked like a bar. The sign above the door said 7th Heaven. Yuffie dragged me through the door of the bar causing people to look toward us. I was very thankful that I was wearing my cloak. I was nervous as Yuffie dragged me towards the group of people gathered at the bar.

"Welcome back Yuffie, who's your friend?" a woman with black hair and brown eyes smiled as she moved out from behind the counter. I backed away towards the door fearing that Sephiroth and his brothers would come, and I would be punished severely.

"This is Nachi. I bumped into her in the marketplace. She looked down so I brought her here in hopes of getting her spirits back up," Yuffie said pulling me away from the door and into the middle of the group. Each person introduced themselves as I cautiously looked about the group. Before the last person could give me their name, two little kids ran up to me and smiled.

"Hi Nachi, I'm Marlene and this is Denzel," the little girl said pulling the boy close to her. I looked down at them, my eyes glowing slightly under the hood as sadness filled them. I felt bad that these children might get hurt because f me. After the kids ran off to play, I turned towards the last person and froze.


End file.
